monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Akai Oniwara
Akai is the 16-year-old son of the Oni and Aoi's twin brother. He is profoundly allergic against soy. He once almost died due to an allergic shock. His pet Hikage is a cat's shadow. His Birthday is the 4th February. Character Personality Akai is a very calm and poetic coeval. He is very patient and considered. He calls himself a bookworm because reading is one of his favorite activities, right after acting in the theatre himself or watching a play. He also is said to be a womanizer, ghouls love his sight and he can't save himself from date offers. Because he has the typical Asian civility he tends to say yes to any date offer. But he never was in love for real yet. He also is a veggie and refuses to eat any meat. Appearance Akai has red skin, two black Horns on his head and a pair of tusks in his mouth. His head is only fifty-fifty coated with shoulder-length, black curly hair. He has a bunch of black body piercings on his face. He has a well-toned figure even without doing any sports. Relationships Family He has a twin brother named Aoi. They both are from Shinjuku, Tokyo, where they lived together with their father, a black oni. They both were attending Yokai High until Akai got the opportunity to do an exchange year at Monster High. At first he didn't want to take this opportunity because he didn't want to leave Aoi behind. But after he pulled some strings, Aoi was allowed to join him. That's a great example for the fact that they would do everything for one another. Vioret is his half sister who has great pleasure in pranking him and his twin brother. Luckily he is the one of them who is Vi's victim not so often given the fact that he hardly falls for her pranks. In Beauty within the Beast his american host family is named as the Wolf's. This are in fact the canon Wolf's with Clawdeen and her siblings. Friends Back at Yokai High Akai didn't even know Kaoru but as they, meaning Kaoru, his twin brother Aoi and Akai himself, exchanged to Monster High all together, the formed a group to help each other settle in well. As Kaoru is the one who knows the English language best, she often operate as an interpreter Romance In Beauty within the Beast, where Demise was possessed by Adele Beast, a princess from Ever After High, Akai kissed her twice in order to break a curse. The first time he wasn't aware of that, what made the second kiss necessary. Both kisses happened in front of Demises boyfriend Ian what made him go ballistic but after Akai explained the situation he endured it. After the curse was broken they eventually found together and are now in a long-distance relationship as she returned to Ever After High to "fix things there as well". Pet His pet Hikage (eng: shadow) IS only a shadow of a cat and has red glowing eyes. Because of that she only can be around when there is enough light to cause shadow. Only when the shadow is really intense, she can create herself a spatal body. It was a gift from his brother so he would recover from his allergic shock faster. In Beauty within the Beast it is revealed that Hikage actually is the cursed princess Adele Beast.Yet it is unknown how she actually came all the way to Tokyo where she was bought by Aoi. When Akai went on his exchange Year to Monster High however, she joined as a stowaway in hope for returning home (To Ever After High) soon. Gallery StrongOnissmall.png|Oni Twins - watercolor illustration OniTwins.png|The "together" Art´work from Akai and Aoi BwtBFront.png CD.png Trivia *Akai and Aoi were introduced on August 16th, 2013, as students from Yokai High. They are bigrikas 13th entry to the fandom. *Akai is Japanese for red. *He is one of the main characters in Beauty within the Beast Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Oni Category:Yokai High Category:Japanese Folklore Category:Ship of the Month